dominion_of_alteracfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion of Alterac
The Dominion of Alterac is a military organization created shortly after the Second War with the sole purpose of fully reclaiming the Kingdom of Alterac from the Syndicate and the Crushridge Ogres. The Dominion seeks to work with the neighboring Kingdoms of the North, disproving the anti-Alteraci stigmas in the Grand Alliance and preserving Neutrality to avoid the consequences of the Factions' Wars. History Founding The Dominion of Alterac was created shortly after the destruction of the Kingdom of Alterac by Herman Westfield and his son Hendrek Westfield, both nobles and officers within the Royal Alterac Army. Herman's loyalties were to the Alliance of Lordaeron, and even more specifically General Hath, not the traitorous King, Aiden Perenolde. As of such, he was allowed to create and arm a small military force that was devoted to the protection of Alterac and the surrounding area. The force slowly began to die out over the years since the Third War and eventually many parts of Alterac began to crumble, until Hendrek Westfield took command of the Dominion after the passing of Herman and began to bring in both outsiders and any Alterac citizens he could find. The Domionion began to prosper once more and eventually under his command they were able to reclaim most areas of Alterac. After many great success leadership passed on and Hendrek retreated back into his lands for contemplation and recuperation. Court of Lords Founded by Anton Caerwyn in the aftermath of Alterac's destruction, the Court of Lords was a council of Alterac Nobles who remained loyal to the Alliance throughout Lord Perenolde's betrayal. Following the destruction of Alterac, their goal was not only the reconstruction of a broken Kingdom, but to restore Alterac to honour and bring about the redemption of their people. Shortly after the formation of the Dominion of Alterac by Herman Westfield, the Court was integrated into the Dominion as it's new political body. War for Alterac and Kingdom Reformation During the time of the Alterac Coalition, the Dominion of Alterac and Court of Lords reappeared after an absence and combined their strength with that of the Partisans of Alterac and the House Weisserose. Eventually, the combined strength of Alterac was unleashed and reclaimed significant portions of the Fallen Kingdom during the War for Alterac. Shortly thereafter, Lord-Commander Hendrek Westfield---the leader of the Dominion Military and unofficial "regent"---retired and passed the role to Lord Reynalden Weisserose of the House Weisserose. After a series of Post-War campaigns and the reuniting of various, estranged Nobles and further re-conquest, the Dominion would proclaim itself to be the New Kingdom of Alterac under the Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac and mandating Neutrality---severing all ties between the Old Kingdom, the Traitor-King Aiden Perenolde and the Grand Alliance. Past Campaigns The Siege of Alterac This was part of a major campaign---the War for Alterac---which was launched by the Dominion of Alterac in order to capture many key locations throughout the fallen Kingdom. The Dominion, along with it's many allies successfully captured important targets such as lost towers, and defenses surrounding the capitol, Alterac City. The siege came to a climax when the Dominion took the lost capital and removed the Ogre threat. (Feb 2nd-24th, 624 K.C.) Battle of Aurellia The Duchy of Aurellia was a Post-War campaign made to oust renegade Frostwolf Orcs from the areas of Alessa's Crown, Aurellia and other sub-regions of Duke Anton Caerwynn IV's duchy. Routinely, the renegades were pushed back and routed by the zealous patriots---still in a lust for re-conquest after the Siege. Aurellia was retaken, but heavily damaged and facing infrastructural issues due to the Orcish occupation. The Syndicate Hunt A strike-force of the Dominion, preparing to ambush Syndicate. For weeks on end, the Dominion of Alterac relentlessly pursued and bloodthirstily hunted whatever lingering Syndicate presence they could find. Agents of the Argus Wake, Master Rogues, Highwaymen Lieutenants and even a Syndicate Lord were captured and executed publicly every few days. While the search continues and the Syndicate are not forever beaten, activity declined within Alterac and moved to the war-torn Arathi Highlands---seeking plunder from the ravaged and weakly-defended remnants of Stromgarde and the Arathorian groups. Colonization of Tanaris During The Southwestern Expedition, the Dominion and its partners are setting forth to establish a pseudo-colony within the Tanari Desert. While little more than a Port-Town and trade center, the revenue from neighboring regions' resources, residing Tanari Human craftsmen and traders in Gadgetzan would benefit Alterac. Ideally, this "colony" was to be co-managed by all parties---including the native Tanari and Gadgetzanites. Occupied Territories Alterac Superior Duchy of Winterbreak Duchy of Aurellia Category:Organizations